The Tragedy Before The Tragedy
by Nicole-Dilona
Summary: As I hate hell, all Montagues, and thee." No one ever knew how much that last word hurt Benvolio. Here's the story why. A story from Tybalt and Benvolio's childhood. No slash pairings, just friendship. My first Shakespeare fan fic. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Seriously, what do you think? No, I don't own anything. **

**A/N: No, I don't speak Shakespeare language stuff so this will be in modern tongue. No slang, but not '****He is wise; And, on my lie, hath stol'n him home to bed.' ****No slash pairings, sorry. This is strictly friendship.**** Mercutio may seem mean at first but he'll get better. ****So yeah, I hope you enjoy the first chapter.**

Juliet Capulet peered around the big wall surrounding her estate. After carefully examining her surrounds she quickly crept down the road. She heard the sound of horse's hooves and men talking, she quickly flattened herself behind a tree. Soon enough the horse's and its riders passed, leaving her alone once again. Juliet gave a small cry of glee and ran over the bridge.

Juliet, a small seven year old, had decided she wanted to go exploring without her nurse. She'd never been out by herself and at first she was slightly intimidated but eventually that passed as the feeling of freedom overtook.

Juliet stayed away from the busy bustling part of Verona in case some Capulet servants saw her and took her back home. So she wandered around alley ways and soon she found herself in a beautiful orchard. She plucked an apple from a tree and she munched on it as she wandered down a road that ran alone side a stream, humming a tune to herself.

But the poor seven year old wasn't familiar enough with this part of Verona to know that she had wandered out of Capulet territory, she wasn't even in neutral territory.

Juliet had wandered into the Montague's land .

"Lookey here boys," a loud voice cut through Juliet's daydreams.

She turned to see a group of seven or so boys heading towards her, she instinctively took a step back.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here all by yourself," the blond boy asked, he seemed to be the leader of the gang.

"Just out for a stroll," Juliet murmured.

"A stroll! She's out for a stroll," the leader proclaimed loudly, as though he'd never heard such a marvelous thing.

"What's you're name darling," a dark haired boy who stood next to leader asked.

"Juliet," she said shyly.

"Juliet what?"

"Capulet."

A thick silence suddenly descended onto the group. Juliet was confused by the sudden looks of shock and hostility.

"Did you just say…_Capulet_?"

"Yes," Juliet said uncertainly.

The boys muttered to themselves quietly until the dark haired one who talked before spoke to the leader, "What do we do Mercutio?"

Mercutio surveyed Juliet with thoughtful eyes before speaking, "Juliet's the name of Lord Capulet's daughter. Would that be you?"

Juliet nodded uncertainly.

Mercutio flashed a grin, "Well then Juliet. I am Mercutio. Prince Escalus's nephew."

"Oh," Juliet said in an awestruck voice, "It's an honor to meet you."

"Yes I'm sure it is," Mercutio smirked but then his face turned sorrowful, "But I'm afraid, sweet Juliet, that you are in quite a bit of trouble."

"Trouble?"

"You see my dear, you're on Montague land."

Juliet quickly became panicked. Though she was only seven she wasn't a fool, she had been raised on stories of how horrible the Montague's were and these boys weren't looking very friendly as the moment.

"And seeing as I'm the only one of royal blood here," Mecutio continued, "I'll be the one to hand your punishment."

"But I didn't know," Juliet said.

"Figures," the dark haired boy said snidely, "Capulet's are so stupid they get lost walking home."

Juliet turned to him angrily.

"At least I won't grow up to be a _servant_ to the ugly Montagues._"_

She hadn't been sure if he was a servant but judging by his reaction he was. It wasn't even a very good comeback but he was offended nonetheless.

"Why you little-" he took a menacing step forward but Mercutio raised a hand to stop him.

"Abram don't let your temper get to you. Now's the time to show her that Montague's have more class than Capulets."

Juliet snorted in disgust, bringing Mercutio's attention back to her.

"I'm afraid that was another strike against you, now you'll definitely have to be punished."

Mercutio let his eyes wander around his surroundings to look for inspiration. He didn't want to hurt Juliet, she was just a small girl after all, he just wanted to humiliate her. And he found his answer when he noticed the stream running besides the road.

"Juliet Capulet, I herby sentence you to be thrown into the stream!"

The stream wasn't deep, maybe half a foot, but it was muddy and it would ruin Juliet's dress for sure. And Juliet had endured enough of her mother's and nurse's lectures on ruined gowns to last her a life time.

So she did was any sensible seven year old would do. She ran.

Off course she didn't get far, the boys were much bigger and faster than she was and as soon as they caught up with her they began dragging her towards the stream.

Now Juliet really began panicking, she shrieked the first name that came to her mind.

"_**TYBALT!"**_

"Ugh," the boys recoiled slightly. Juliet could be quite the screamer when she wanted to.

They were all quiet for a moment as Juliet began crying slightly.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this," a boy said uneasily.

"She insulted us," Abram said, unmoved by the girl's tears.

"But…she didn't really do anything," the boy who had spoken before reached out to touch Juliet's shoulder comfortingly.

She wrenched away, "Get your hands off me scum," she hissed.

"See," Abram sneered down at Juliet, "Can I push her in Mercutio?"

After Mercutio nodded his consent the Abram grasped Juliet firmly by her shoulders as they stood on the banks of the stream. The others moved to the sides, watching intently. So intently they didn't hear the sound of someone swiftly approaching.

"Bye-bye little Capulet wench," Abram said in a sing song voice, "I'm sure your dress will look gorgeous covered in mud."

"Actually I think it looks just fine how it is."

Abram turned towards the voice just in time to see a fist before it collided with his nose. He went flying backwards, falling into the muddy stream where Juliet was supposed to be.

The others looked up to see Tybalt Capulet looking at them murderously.

"Tybalt," Juliet cried joyously and ran to him, flinging her arms around his waist and hid her face into his side.

Tybalt's look did not waver as he glared at the boys.

Abram was the first to speak from where he was sitting in the stream.

"You broke my nose!"

"You should feel lucky it wasn't something else," Tybalt growled.

Juliet peeked out and saw the other boys backing away slowly with frightened looks on their faces. Only Mercutio looked perfectly at ease.

"So Tybalt, you are aware you're on Montague land. We were just about to punish her for the same-"

Tybalt cut off Mercutio before he could finish.

"I always knew Montague's were slimy bastards but even I didn't think they would stoop down to abusing a little girl. Let me tell you, you're all lucky Juliet's here or I would be busy breaking each of your faces. Unfortunately I don't think she needs to see anymore of that today. But I'll trust you'll look at him," he jerked his head toward Abram, "and know that if any of you _ever_ have any thoughts of treating my cousin this way again, I'll do the same to you, if not worse. Keep that in mind next time you think of messing with the Capulets."

With that Tybalt scooped Juliet up in his arms and began walking down the road back into town. Leaving Abram in the muddy water with blood streaming down his face, Mercutio looking thoughtful, and the rest of the boys so scared they about soiled their clothes.

"Do you have any idea how stupid you've been Juliet," Tybalt scolded, "I've been looking for you all afternoon and if I hadn't heard you scream my name-"

"Tybalt you're my hero," Juliet said lovingly and buried her face into the side of his neck.

Tybalt groaned in exasperation but felt a fond smile creep onto his face at his cousin's words.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I'm not expecting it to get a lot of attention but those who do read this be kind and REVIEW please. I love feedback. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

**A/N: This chapter might be able to answer questions from the last chapter.**

Benvolio Montague set down his pen with a sigh of satisfaction. He had finally finished his school work for the day.

And not a moment to soon he thought to himself as he saw Mercutio walking up towards the Montague mansion.

Benvolio met him at the door.

"Thought you'd be by soon," he said as Mercutio entered, "God forbid it's almost been a full ten hours since you last dropped by."

Mercutio waved of the comment and sniffed the air, "Is that fresh pastries I smell?"

"The cook just made a fresh batch."

Mercutio licked his lips and rubbed his stomach, "Remind me to stop by the kitchen before I leave."

Both boys began walking up the large staircase.

"So how is he," Mercutio asked.

He was inquiring about his best friend, Benvolio's cousin, Romeo.

"Better I suppose."

"Do you think he'll be able to come and play?"

Ever since Romeo had come down with a summer flu Mercutio had been without a decent playmate. He had made up for it by visiting the Montague house at least once a day but he wasn't making a secret of his impatience for Romeo's illness.

"You know Lady Montague; she probably won't let him out of bed until he's sneezed the last of his sneezes."

Mercutio grunted in annoyance and then barged into Romeo's room without knocking.

"Romeo my love! We're together again at last," Mercutio shouted in exaggeration as he jumped up onto Romeo's bed.

The light haired ten year old blinked in surprise, but then smiled when he realized it was just Mercutio.

"Get off my bed. I might get fleas," he teased.

Surprisingly Mercutio complied. He hopped off the bed and bounded over to the window; where he threw open the curtains. All three boys blinked at the sudden brightness.

"Romeo you sound _so_ much better."

"Really? Because I certainly don't feel it," Romeo said in a hoarse voice.

"So better in fact," Mercutio continued, ignoring Romeo's comment, "I think you'll be able to come out and play today!"

He jumped onto the bed once again, "So what do you say? Get out of those bed clothes and come out into the sunshine!"

Romeo shook his head, "Please Mercutio, my head still hurts something awful."

Mercutio threw his head back and groaned loudly.

"I'm going insane! You're sick and Bevolio's got his stupid school work to do-"

"Hey! It's because of you I got behind the work in the first place!"

"-Valentine's visiting our grandmother, Paris is off chasing some girl and there is absolutely no one around to do anything about my boredom!"

He threw himself face down on the bed and faked sobbed.

"There must be somebody," Benvolio said mildly, "What about those servant boys you were hanging around with the other day?"

"Oh them," Mercutio's head popped up, "Well they all looked up to Abram and ever since he got his face smashed all of them are too scared to sneak away from their chores."

"You mean Abram got punched," Romeo asked interestedly

"Yup."

"By who?"

"Tybalt Capulet."

"What," Benvolio's head whipped around.

"How'd _that_ happen," Romeo asked.

"Well let me tell you," Mercutio sat up and his face brightened, like it always did when he was about to tell a story.

Benvolio turned to look out the window but kept listening to Mercutio. Unlike most of his stories this one had the chance to be interesting.

"All of your boring servants and I were walking around your orchards. Minding our own business even though I'll have you know I was terribly bored with some of those simpletons," Benvolio rolled his eyes, "When all of a sudden we see a pretty young dame. We approached her and asked the little thing her name. And it was…."

Mercutio withheld the name for one long moment before saying, "Juliet Capulet."

"A Capulet was in our orchards," Romeo shouted indignantly before he erupted in a sneezing fit.

"That's what I just said wasn't it," Mercutio waited for Romeo to stop sneezing and then continued, "Well the lads couldn't let that go off course and I was so bored we decided to punish her by pushing her in that stream by the road."

"You did what," Benvolio snapped at Mercutio, "How old was this girl?"

"Probably around seven or so."

"You were going to push a seven year old girl into a stream? What sort of vile-"

"She was a Capulet," Mercutio butted in before Benvolio could finish insulting him, "A rude little one at that. She insulted Abram just because he was a servant!"

"Oh, and was the before or after you threatened to push her into the water," Benvolio retorted, "And it's funny you should condemn her for insulting Abram when say exactly the same things."

"Fight about this later," Romeo said, "Tell us about Tybalt punching Abram."

"Yes, yes, on with the story," Mercutio seemed to have forgotten about the argument in a split second, "After she insults Abram and tries running away and all this stuff we finally catch her and start taking her to the stream right? Well then she screams for her cousin Tybalt, and she screams _loud_ let me tell you. It's a wonder I can even hear after that."

"You deserved it," mumbled Benvolio, Mercutio ignored him.

"Then the girl starts crying and some of us start to feel a little bad about what we were going to do, myself included. See Benvolio I'm not completely heartless. But then some boy tries to comfort her and she calls him scum and then we're all for tossing her in the water again."

"Get to the part were Tybalt comes," Romeo said impatiently.

"Abram asks to push her in and I grant permission. He says some corny line about her dress looking good with mud and then we hear a voice say he thinks it looks fine or something. Next thing I see is Tybalt Capulet crunching Abram's nose back into his head."

"Wow," Romeo said amazed.

"Yep. When we were all standing around thinking if we should push her in or not apparently it had given her cousin enough time to sneak up on us."

"Did Abram go down hard?"

"Let's just say he traded places with the Capulet girl."

"Ouch," Romeo winced, "Did Capulet did hurt anyone else?"

"No."

"Why," Benvolio asked, surprised.

"I dunno. He said something about not wanting the girl to see anymore violence or something. Stupid. But then he said that if any of us bothered her again he's do the exact same thing he did to Abram."

Mercutio and Romeo went on discussing Abram's nose and how hard Tybalt must've hit him while Benvolio stared out the window, contemplating.

"You say you guys were in the orchard by the stream," Benvolio spoke up suddenly.

"Yeah…."

"Even if she did scream as loud as you said he did there's no way he would've been able to hear her if he was off our land," Benvolio muttered to himself, "That means he would've had to be in the orchard already."

"Your point?"

"If I'm right he was probably looking for his cousin. So he had risked going on Montague land just to look for her."

Romeo and Mercutio glanced at each other, puzzled.

"Yeah, and?"

Benvolio shrugged, "I don't know. It just seems like he was being…brave I guess."

"Hey you're not supposed to compliment the Capulets!"

"I'm not complimenting him."

"You said he was brave," Romeo pointed a finger at him accusingly.

"Well don't you think he is?"

Benvolio turned and looked at Romeo, who just looked back confused.

"Romeo are you telling me you wouldn't be scared to go on Capulet territory all by yourself?"

"Oh," his eyes widened, "Yeah, I guess I would."

"That's what I thought," Benvolio looked back out the window.

An awkward silence hung in the air for a moment.

"Well it doesn't matter if he's brave or not," Mercutio broke through the silence, "Because we have bigger things to plan."

"Like what?"

"Like how to make sure that Capulet girl gets what she deserves!"

Benvolio turned once again to glare, "What are you talking about?"

"She missed her punishment which was bad enough. But now that her cousins threatened us we definitely have to get her."

"Mercutio, I'm not sure about this…" Romeo said uneasily.

"He's right," Benvolio said heatedly, "Why are you intentionally going to go after a little girl. Just to satisfy your own boredom?"

"Well…yes," he admitted, "But you Montague's should want to do this too. I mean, Capulets were invading _your_ land. Shouldn't the girl get the punishment?"

Benvolio shook his head, now he was truly angry.

"You can't be serious."

"Why?"

"Mercutio I don't want you to ruin the Montague name anymore."

"Hey," he began to protest.

"No, I don't want to hear it. How do you think we look to the Capulets? They're going to think we're savages after hearing about you attacking the girl."

"I didn't _attack_ her-"

"And if the rest of the town here's this they're going to think the same thing."

"Well, uh," Mercutio tried to find an excuse for this but found none.

Benvolio sighed, and he calmed slightly, "Just stay away from the Capulet girl. Okay?"

With that he swiftly walked out the room and shut the door behind him.

Romeo looked at Mercutio, "What was _that_ all about."

Mercutio looked over at Romeo, hurt slightly evident on his face.

"Do you think I ruin your family name?"

"Nah," Romeo shrugged, "Benvolio's just angry he has to stay inside and catch up on all that schoolwork."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

In a moment they forgot about it and went about discussing other things. All the while unaware that Benvolio was sitting outside, brooding.

He stared off into the orchards. For some reason he couldn't get over the fact Tybalt must've been on Montague lands alone. What kind of insane idea was that? Yet at the same time he was doing it to come and find his cousin, who he ended up rescuing.

Benvolio thought of Romeo, would he do the same for him? Yes, he would. He had always been protective of him and if he thought Romeo was in danger he would most certainly do his best to help him.

Yet at the same time he still wondered if he'd be able to get the courage to go onto Capulet lands all alone and face a group of boys.

"Brave," Benvolio muttered again to himself.

**A/N: This chapter was a lot longer than I expected it to be but oh well. Benvolio and Tybalt will meet next chapter. Thanks to my reviewers, Pargoletta and blue22434. You two made my day. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and will read the next one. **

**Love you guys, Nicole**

**P.S. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well, kinda the plot but I'm not sure about all the copyright stuff so whatever.**

The small room in the confessional always made Benvolio uncomfortable but on hot days like this it made the stuffy room nearly unbearable. He tugged at his uncomfortable shirt and wiped the perspiration off his forehead.

He jumped when the screen was slid back from the grid that separated him and the priest. Benvolio quickly regained his composure and began.

"Forgive me Father for I have sinned. It has been…three days since my last confession," Benvolio finished, a note of embarrassment in his voice at how quickly he was back. He was at confession at least once a week; his stepmother used it as an excuse to keep him out of the house. But today she had ushered him out even quicker than normal.

"Continue."

As usual Benvolio couldn't identify the priest, but he knew from the deep, slightly bored, voice that it wasn't his favorite, Friar Lawrence.

"I have broken the, uh, the…." Benvolio struggled to come up with a commandment he had broken in the last three days. His mind raced frantically, trying to remember everything he had done while silently chastising himself for being so stupid as not to have thought of one earlier. Finally he thought of something. "The third commandment."

"What were the circumstances," the priest asked.

Benvolio had been hoping he wouldn't ask that, "I hit my elbow on a table."

"And then you took the name of the Lord in vain?" The priest didn't sound amused.

"Yes," Benvolio said sheepishly.

The priest sighed heavily, as though he couldn't believe a boy had come in just to say he had sworn.

"Very well," the priest murmured and he gave Benvolio his penance.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A half an hour later Benvolio was finally getting ready to leave the church. He suspected the priest had given his so many Hail Mary's as punishment for wasting his 'valuable' time with such a silly confession but Benvolio was too tired to feel agitated.

However, that fatigue quickly disappeared when his eyes landed on a certain someone. Instead the tiredness was replaced by a mixture of dread and anticipation.

Tybalt Capulet was sitting on one of the back pews, almost hidden by shadows.

_Go up to him and do it_ a voice in the back of Benvolio's mind urged.

Ever since the incident with Mercutio and Juliet, Benvolio had been planning on the best way to apologize for his friend's behavior. Of course that wouldn't be the easiest things to do. It wasn't like he spent a lot of time around Capulets in the first place and the ones he did see more frequently weren't people he'd like to approach.

Benvolio had spent the last week wracking his brains for ideas. He didn't like feeling of ashamedness he'd had since finding out what Mercutio had done, he almost felt like he was responsible.

_This is the perfect opportunity_ Benvolio thought_ I was going to do it in fencing class next week anyway. Why not today._

He was taking a step forward when a different voice came up in his head _Are you crazy. This is _Tybalt_ Capulet! You know his skill with a sword and you saw Abram's face. Whose to say he won't do something awful to you_?

Benvolio paused for a moment but shook off the fear and walked toward Tybalt determinedly.

That is, until he got to the pew. There he stood outside awkwardly for a moment, not quite sure how to address Tybalt or get his attention.

But he needn't have worried because just then Tybalt broke his gaze from whatever he had been staring at. His eyes moved upwards to Benvolio and he sneered when he recognized him.

"Montague," he hissed viciously.

Tybalt and Benvolio were not strangers to each other. They were both in the same fencing class because they were of the same age (twelve) and both had gazed suspiciously at the other often. But they had rarely spoken and when they had to it was often forced-politeness (at least it was forced for Tybalt) because an instructor was watching them with eagle-eyes so a fight couldn't break out.

Oh well, at least now Benvolio knew how to address him.

"Capulet," he said simply.

Tybalt's eyes narrowed aggressively, "What do you want? Come to mock me and my family in a church? I suppose that's a good idea, I'll have to chase you outside to fight you."

"I'm not here to fight," Benvolio put in quickly, "I'm here to apologize."

Tybalt faltered for a moment, "Apologize?"

"For Mercutio, um, you know, trying to push your cousin in the stream."

Tybalt's eyes brightened with anger, "So that little worm sent you to apologize for him? What, is he afraid I'll hit him too?"

"No…I…I," Benvolio couldn't quite get the words out.

"Can't you just say it," Tybalt snapped loudly.

A nun who was sitting near them glanced back in disapproval and Benvolio continued it a hushed voice.

"I'm apologizing on my own all right? Mercutio doesn't know anything about it."

"Then why should I accept your stupid apology," Tybalt said, also quieter but still in the same dangerous tone, "Even if you are a Montague it wasn't you that did it, it was Mercutio."

"I'm apologizing for the part out servants had in this. It didn't make the Montague's look good."

Tybalt was quiet for a moment before he grinned nastily, "Oh I see. You're afraid I'll spread this around and people will begin to see the Montague's for the dogs they are. I hadn't thought of that. You see, me and Juliet had planned on keeping this quiet so her mother wouldn't find out. But this could give us Capulets an advantage…"

Tybalt was satisfied when he saw panic flash across Benvolio's face.

"Look those servants were being idiots, you shouldn't judge us-"

"I don't need to judge you by yours servants because I already know what kind of filth Montague's are," Tybalt whispered harshly, "And even if I didn't just seeing how your _friend_ acted would be enough to give me that opinion."

"Mercutio…He was very stupid and cruel I admit it, but he was bored and-"

Tybalt cut Benvolio off again. "Are you saying boredom excuses the fact he was about to toss an little girl in the stream," he asked angrily.

"No not at all," Benvolio said hastily, "But, well, you have to know Mercutio. He really isn't that bad."

Tybalt snorted and turned his head away.

"Really, he just acts rash sometimes," Benvolio continued, "He didn't mean to hurt your cousin or anything."

"When I act rash I hurt someone, and it's the person who deserves it. I _don't_ pick on innocent children."

"All right I can see I won't be able to change your opinion on Mercutio," Benvolio said weakly, "But, really, you shouldn't judge all of us by him and those servants. I would never have done what he did."

"Haven't you learned," Tybalt said snidely, "It doesn't matter on the individual it matters on the family. I don't care if you're a saint. As long as you're a Montague and I'm a Capulet-"

"For God's sake forget about the feud for a moment," Benvolio said irritably, "I'm not interested in that."

It was then Benvolio realized he's taken the Lords name in vain, and this time in a church.

But he forgot about that once he realized the new expression Tybalt had on was one of astonishment.

"Not…interested…in the feud," he said in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Benvolio sighed heavily, "Just what I said," he murmured wearily, "I'm not interested in it. I think it's pointless."

Tybalt's eyes widened and for once he was speechless.

"Do you even know how it started," Benvolio prodded.

Tybalt opened his mouth like he was about to say something then closed it, as though he realized he didn't have anything to say. He then regarded Benvolio again, though this time it wasn't exactly unfriendly.

After a moment of silence he finally spoke again.

"You're strange."

Benvolio shuffled uncomfortably, "I guess I am."

The two gazed at uneasily at each other a moment longer.

"Master Tybalt," a hesitant voice came from behind Benvolio.

Both looked to see a short boy looking nervously back at them. By the way he dressed Benvolio guessed he was a servant.

"Um," the boy said, "Lady Capulet said she wanted you home by three and that's only in fifteen minutes."

"Oh," Tybalt muttered, "Yes, we better go."

He stood up, coming face to face with Benvolio. Both boys were surprised to see they were almost exactly the same height, they were both tall for the age and were used to looking down at others.

Tybalt's dark eyes locked with Benvolio's bright blue ones, they appraised each other one last time before Tybalt walked past the other boy without another word.

Benvolio stayed standing for a minute before looking behind him, they were gone.

_I just apologized to Tybalt Capulet _ he said to himself_ and I'm still alive_.

This thought amazed him.

"Were you just talking to Tybalt Capulet?"

A voice broke through Benvolio's thoughts.

That voice belonged to John…something (Benvolio could never remember his name). He was a young monk in training. John was staring at him quizzically.

"Yes I was."

"Oh," John looked surprised, "Well, that's definitely strange."

"Yes," Benvolio said, uninterested in the young man.

He didn't know John well. All he really knew about him was that he was around Mercutio's relative Paris's age, eighteen.

"That poor boy. You know he's in here once a week, ever since that tragedy with his mother."

"What, a tragedy with his mother?"

"You mean you don't know," John seemed surprised.

"No, what about his mother."

"I thought everyone knew!"

"John just tell me what happened to his mother," Benvolio said impatiently.

"Seven years ago she never returned home from a walk with her friends. Two days later they found her and her friends dead in a ditch on the side of the road. It looked like they had been robbed."

"You mean she was…murdered," Benvolio asked, shocked.

"Yes, whoever robbed them did it they think. Tybalt was only five when it happened, such a shame to put on that boy. I really can't believe you didn't know! It was the talk of the town for months."

Benvolio just stood there staring blankly back at John.

"And his father has been basically bed ridden with grief since," John continued, "Some say he may not even be in his right mind."

"Then who takes care of Tybalt," Benvolio asked quietly.

"You mean you don't know that either? His father was Lady Capulet's brother. So Tybalt actually isn't technically a Capulet, sure his families been intermingled with them for ages but he's not of their name. "

"But his last names Capulet."

"Well after his father couldn't care for him anymore Lord Capulet, or someone in the family, adopted him. Now he's got the name."

John stared expectantly at Benvolio, but Benvolio had trouble thinking of anything to say back.

"That's…terrible," he said finally.

"Yes it is," someone said.

An extremely tall priest walked over to the two, glaring at John.

"I would think that even someone such as yourself would know not to spread personal stories that someone might not want known," he was speaking coldly to John, "Especially stories about something so tragic."

John hung is head sheepishly, "I'm deeply sorry Father."

"You should be. Now, go do the chores that had been assigned to you."

After John had walked off the priest turned his cold look to Benvolio.

"Have you finished your penance?"

He then realized, from the deep voice, this was the priest who he had confessed to.

"Yes."

The priest nodded briskly, "Then I suggest you go on home."

Benvolio turned to walk towards the exit but the priest called one more thing to him.

"Do not follow John's example by spreading what you have heard. The boy doesn't need to be reminded of that event."

He turned back but the priest was already walking away, so he continued on his way out.

On his way home he couldn't keep his thoughts off the story he had just heard. That would be absolutely awful having one of your parents murdered and the other bedridden.

Poor Tybalt.

**A/N: Hey, compared to my other stories this was updated a lot quicker than usual, still sorry about the wait. I didn't quite like how the chapter turned out but hopefully my readers will. **

**Speaking of readers a thank you goes to my amazing reviewers; ****Pargoletta****, ****Greenleaf's Daughter****, ****Montague Disciple****, ****Skystripe****, ****skyechaos**** and ****Aevany Storm****. You guys are awesome.**

**Next chapter shouldn't be very far away. I really enjoy writing this story and that always makes them come out faster. I won't say what happens but Juliet, Tybalt, and Benvolio will definitely be in the next chapter. Possibly Mercutio but I don't think Romeo will make an appearance. **

**Please **_**review**_**, it really makes my day when I get one.**

**Hope you liked the chapter, next one coming soon.**

**Love,**

**Nicole**

**P.S. I'm sorry if that's not how it goes in confession, I did the best I could but I still don't think it was right. I should probably go to see how it really is. But yeah, sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Romeo and Juliet**_**. Do I have to do these each chapter?**

Tybalt was waking slowly; the image of his mother's lovely face still lingering from the dream.

He finally opened his eyes and looked around his dark room. No one else was there, yet it was almost like he could still hear the joyful sound of her laughing, see her eyes sparkling…

"_She isn't here. You'll never see her again except in your dreams. She's _dead," a vicious part of his mind seemed to say.

His eyes moistened.

Tybalt sat up in bed swiftly and clenched his teeth together, screwing his eyes shut.

"Don't cry," he growled to himself, "Don't cry. Don't cry."

After a few seconds he opened his eyes once again. The wetness was gone. He drew in a sharp breath and began to mentally banish away the image of his mother. As he exhaled her face slowly seemed to disappear from his thoughts until he couldn't see her face behind his eyes anymore.

"What a lovely way to start the day," he grumbled to himself as he got out of bed.

The dreams of his mother, nightmares or not, always shook him slightly. He hadn't seen her in seven years but whenever her face popped up in his mind he was filled with a deep longing for the love she used to give him and then great sadness when he remembered he'd never receive it again.

The dreams weren't very frequent anymore. Maybe once every few months. They used to happen every week a few years ago. Every night back around the time she was killed.

Tybalt always used to cry after them. But not anymore. For the past four years he never allowed himself to cry; he saw it as the greatest sign of weakness.

He walked across the room and drew back the curtains and let sunlight stream in. Blinking against the brightness he looked down to see servants bustling about with chores. From what they were doing he could tell it was past ten which meant breakfast with the family had ended.

"Damn," he said to himself and turned to get dressed. A servant hadn't waked him in time.

Servants were always scared to wake him up, his ferocious temper was legendary and it was known to explode almost anytime, anywhere, and at anyone. Well, except Juliet.

After he had dressed he went to the room were he was tutored. His tutor, Mancini, stood expectantly by the door.

"You're late," he informed Tybalt in a stern tone.

"No one woke me," Tybalt explained.

A plate of food was sitting on his desk and Tybalt sat down to eat it.

"I had that sent for you, only because I know you refuse to learn on an empty stomach."

Tybalt mumbled some nonsense and began eating, all the while Mancini watched with his sharp eyes.

Tybalt didn't dislike Mancini, but he didn't like him either. Mancini was strict with education, but didn't expect more than Tybalt could give. This was nice but it still annoyed him when his aunt would forbid him from friends for a week because Mancini would complain he wasn't trying hard enough.

After he had finished he stared back at Mancini, who hadn't said anything the entire time he had been eating.

The two had their daily staring contest, almost like a battle of wills. Tybalt didn't know why they did it exactly, after all Mancini would still be in control and Tybalt would have to submit. Still, they did.

As usual, Mancini lost. He looked away from Tybalts eyes and up to his dark brown hair.

"Can't you brush that before you come in," he grumbled and began the lesson.

Tybalt smirked, he was still stronger.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour later Tybalt left the classroom. He yawned and ruffled his hair as he walked towards the large staircase, intent on going out the front door to meet up with some friends.

But a sight made him stop in his tracks.

It was Juliet, looking out a window with sadness on her lovely face.

"Juliet?" Tybalt approached her from behind.

She turned to see him, "Hello Tybalt."

"What are you doing home? I thought you would be off with your friends."

Juliet gave a long sigh and looked back out the window. "They all wanted to play outside today."

"And you didn't want to?"

She shook her head, her eyes sorrowful as she stared down at the garden.

"Where's Nurse?"

"Off with some of the kitchen ladies. She said they had to discuss something important."

Meaning they had to gossip. _Damn woman_ Tybalt thought irritably. He wasn't fond of her; Nurse thought her own voice was the sweetest sound ever to grace the earth. Sometimes she let her love to gossip get in the way of her duties, leaving Juliet alone.

"Juliet," Tybalt whispered gently, "What's wrong."

She looked back at her cousin, standing close to her with concern in his eyes.

"I don't like outside anymore," she said.

"Why not? You used to love it outside."

Her lower lip trembled slightly, "Well I don't love it anymore! It's dangerous. Just like Nurse and Mummy always said."

"It's not dangerous, not if you're careful," Tybalt assured.

"Yes it is," she cried, "And if I got out again they might get me!"

It dawned on Tybalt why she was afraid.

"Cousin, are you worried about the Montague boys?"

Tears slipped out of Juliet's eyes and she nodded.

"Don't cry," he retold her words he had spoken to himself. Tybalt bent down and opened his arms to which she rushed into for a hug.

"They'll get me again," she said over her tears, "and they'll throw me into the mud or do something else horrible."

"No they won't, I'll never let them touch you again," Tybalt said fiercely, holding her tightly.

He was trying to be as comforting as possible but really Tybalt was fighting to keep his anger at bay. Those wretched Montague's, how dare they scare his little cousin like this.

"You promise Tybalt," Juliet asked, her tears beginning to stop.

"Yes, I promise. If any Montague even dares to look at you wrong I'll break every bone in their useless bodies."

"Really," she drew back to look at his face.

"Really," Tybalt smiled down at her and Juliet returned it.

"But you can't stay inside forever."

She pouted, "Yes I can!"

"No," Tybalt laughed lightly, "If you do then the Montague's win. Is that what you want?"

After considering it she shook her head, "But what if they find me?"

"You can just stay on our lands, they wouldn't dare come here," he said matter of factly.

"All right," Juliet said slightly timidly.

The two walked to the door together but right before they went out Juliet drew back.

"Tybalt I _can't_," she whined.

"What if I stay with you," he asked.

"But you should be with your friends!"

Tybalt shrugged, "They can go without me for awhile. Besides I'd rather walk with you. Come one Juliet, we won't even go past the gate."

Taking a deep breath his cousin nodded, took Tybalt's outstretched hand and walked outside into the warm sunshine.

**A/N: Oh, my lovely readers. It's been awhile hasn't it? For that I'm deeply sorry. This is actually only half of the chapter, but I wanted to update pretty bad. Don't worry the next half will be here very soon. As with the last chapter I'm not particularly happy with this, but I hope you enjoy it. **

**A big thank you to my amazing, wonderful, fabulous reviewers-**

Skystripe, blue22434, Gothic-Romantic99, Maudey, Greenleaf's Daughter, Pargoletta, DarkAlessa, EwanLuvr4Ever, and Montague Disciple

**You guys are awesome!**

**As said before the next chapter will be here soon. Benvolio will definitely be in it. **

**I hope you enjoyed the story and **_**please**_** review. I love feedback!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Nicole**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Romeo and Juliet_**.**

The light filtered down slightly into some of the shade cast by the trees, creating a strange pattern on the soft grass. The birds sweet songs were being carried by the gentle breeze that was making the plants sway.

Benvolio was lying in this lovely area. Stretched out with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed with a small smile on his face. He enjoyed the peace every now and again.

But that peace was soon broken by the sound of a baby's loud wail, coming from inside the mansion only a few feet away from his shaded haven. Benvolio's eyes opened and his body tensed. He waited several moments but the sound didn't stop. Grunting, he picked himself up and went back into the house.

He entered the nursery cautiously since he didn't know if anyone else had come. But his infant half-brother, Carlo, was all alone in his elaborate baby room. Wailing as if the world was coming to an end.

Benvolio walked up to the bassinette where Carlo lay and peered down into it. As soon as his brother saw him his cries lessened in volume slightly.

"Shh shh," Benvolio reached into the bassinette and gently stroked Carlo's tiny head. Eventually the crying began to cease into small hiccups. Benvolio rubbed little Carlo's stomach as the baby stared up at him with those big eyes. Benvolio smiled reassuringly down at him.

"Benvolio, _what_ are you doing?"

He froze momentarily before he turned to see his stepmother staring at him sternly.

Belladonna had only become his stepmother a year ago. She was young (seventeen) and quite beautiful. Carlo had been born four months ago. Belladonna didn't like the two brothers intermingling.

"Well he was crying and no one was doing anything about it," Benvolio said defensively.

"No one was _supposed_ to do anything about it," she snapped, "I've been _trying_ to teach him that just because he cries doesn't mean he'll _immediately_ get _attention_."

Belladonna swooped into the room, her long auburn hair (down for once, she must've been taking nap) flying behind her. When she got into the room she prodded Benvolio away from the bassinette and took his place. Scooping up Carlo she began rocking him in her arms while still give Benvolio a semi-glare.

"I _thought_ I've told you I don't like you being near Carlo _alone._ _Especially_ if he's _crying_."

Benvolio gritted his teeth. He had a temper at times. It didn't show a lot but if anyone could bring it out it was his stepmother. He _hated_ how she couldn't go a sentence without _emphasizing_ words.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong."

Belladonna groaned, "Benvolio I appreciate you concern but you have to _understand _that I don't feel completely _comfortable _with a young boy alone with _my _baby."

That last emphasized word got to him. Returning her look straight into her eyes (he wasn't much shorter than her) he said coldly, "Well he's _my_ brother."

Her eyebrows knitted together and her mouth twisted downward, "_Half-_brother Benvolio."

The implication wasn't lost on the boy and tension hung heavy in the air.

"What's going on here?"

Stephano Montague (Benvolio and Carlo's father and Belladonna's husband) was at the nursery doorway looking in uneasily.

"_Nothing_ darling," Belladonna's voice instantly became sweet and sugary, "I was just in here admiring our _handsome_ baby boy."

She said these words with a smile but sent Benvolio a quick look, daring him to dispute her statement. He wouldn't.

"Oh," Montague returned his young wife's smile, "Yes. Wouldn't you agree dear that he's the most handsome baby in all of Verona?"

Belladonna giggled and leaned down to press a kiss against Carlo's forehead, "Of course, he's the most handsome baby that's _ever_ been in Verona."

Once again her real meaning was clear to Benvolio. Apparently he could have never been as handsome as her baby. He scowled, he hated how Belladonna was so good at insulting people without really insulting them.

His father didn't catch it; instead he laughed and crossed the room to stand by his lovely wife.

"_And_," she continued, "he's most _certainly_ handsomer than of the Capulet's babies could even _hope_ to be."

Montague grinned broadly at her words, she always knew just how to gain his favor.

He put his arm over Belladonna's slim shoulders and drew her close to him, together they stared down at their baby adoringly.

Benvolio surveyed the perfect scene with envious eyes. Of course he wouldn't be included in this moment. He would make the whole thing look wrong, the tall preteen off to the side. In fact, one probably wouldn't even be able to tell he was a part of this family. He barely looked anything like his father while Carlo already resembled him slightly. Yes, it was better Benvolio stay out of Belladonna's perfect little moment.

His stepmother was the first to remember he was standing there. The slight disapproving look she always wore around him came back.

"Benvolio why don't _you_ go to confession?"

"I went yesterday."

He smirked slightly when her eyes narrowed, she couldn't get him away that easily today.

"There's a purse of coins on my desk," his father cut, "Why don't you go into town and spend some of it. Buy yourself a gift."

Benvolio's eyes widened in shock. His father wanted him gone too?

He exited the room quickly, without another word. He could practically feel Belladonna's smirk.

Going into his father's study he saw the pouch, opening it revealed many coins. Benvolio stuffed it into his pocket, headed out of the mansion, and began walking to town.

He'd buy himself a gift all right. He'd also buy one for Romeo, Mercutio, his friends, hey maybe even Carlo would get one.

Because Benvolio was determined to return that pouch with nothing inside but lint. Maybe then his father would pay a little attention to him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the same time, on the other side of Verona, the two Capulet cousins were also walking to town.

It had been about a week and a half since Tybalt had managed to convince Juliet she should still be spending time outside. Even after the Montague incident. They had started out small, just touring the Capulet gardens but day by day they had gone farther and father from the house. Today was the day they were taking the big leap and going to downtown Verona.

As they walked Juliet clung tightly to Tybalt's hand.

"Relax," he said calmly.

She glanced up at him, frowning.

"What if we see the Montague's in town?"

"Then if they bother us I'll do exactly what I told you I'd do."

"You'll break every bone in their useless body?" she quoted him from earlier.

"Correct," Tybalt said, snickering.

The two continued on.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Juliet peered into the water of the fountain, her muddled reflection staring back at her.

"How come this water is so dirty," she asked as she flicked some delicately with her finger.

Tybalt shrugged, "Who knows what the commoners do with it."

"Eeeeewww," Juliet drew back her hand quickly.

Laughing Tybalt helped her off the ledge of the fountain. The cousins had been in town for about a half hour, Juliet was enjoying herself immensely. This made Tybalt quite happy; he hoped she'd forget her fear of outside completely after this.

"Hey Tybalt!"

Both Capulets turned to see Marcus Conti running towards them, a group of Tybalt's friends in tow.

"Marcus," Tybalt said in greeting.

"Hello Tybalt," Marcus returned, "Juliet," he added as more of an afterthought.

"Hello Marcus," Juliet said politely.

"Tybalt where have you been?! You haven't met us for a week."

"I've been spending time with Juliet," Tybalt replied casually.

"Oh," Marcus and the boys exchanged looks, "That…nice."

Of course all of them were wondering why Tybalt would want to spend time with his seven year old cousin (a girl cousin no less) but no one dared ask him. If Tybalt did it then he had a reason.

"Well you've got to come with us right away," one of the boys said, "Some dim-witted servant let a whole cart full of apples spill all over the street. There free for the picking!"

"You should see the stupid servants face," someone called, "Bright red from screaming at people to get away from those apples."

Tybalt shook his head, "I can't just leave Juliet. Besides, anyone can get apples at home."

"Yes but no one can have apple _fights_ at home."

The look on Tybalt's face showed his interest in this particular aspect.

"We can just hurry and collect some, have the fight later. Or maybe eve throw some at the Montagues."

The _definitely_ sounded good to Tybalt.

But one glance at little Juliet returned his doubt.

"You can go Tybalt," Juliet said calmly, "I'll wait here."

"Juliet I can't just go and leave you all alone."

"I'll stay right here Tybalt. I promise. Go on, you haven't spent time with your friends in forever."

He hesitated but reluctantly nodded his head.

"All right I'm not going to be gone long, five or ten minutes. And you better be right here when I get back. Don't talk to strangers or wander off because so help me I will-"

"Just go Tybalt," Juliet said, rolling her eyes with a smile.

"C'mon," Tybalt said to the others and they took off.

Not having any intention of breaking her promise Juliet sat on the ledge of the fountain swinging her feet.

"Well hello there little one."

A peddler had stopped their cart right by Juliet. The cart was full of toys for children, dolls, puppets, balls, you name it. A wonderful sight to small Juliet of course.

"Would the little one like to buy anything? A nice doll perhaps..?" the peddler gave her a toothless grin.

"Oh that one's so lovely," she gasped pointing at a doll in a green dress.

"This one yes?"

The woman (man? It was hard to tell) took the doll of its hook and held it enticingly in front of Juliet.

"Quite a pretty doll if I do say so myself, she would certainly make any little girl happy."

"Yes," Juliet breathed, her eyes on the toy.

"Would u like it? It's only two silver coins."

"Oh," her face fell, "I haven't any money."

"Ah, well then" the peddler turned away no longer interested if she wasn't a customer.

Juliet still sat on the fountain ledge, but now staring longingly at the doll in the green dress.

The sound of water plopping, like something had been dropped into it, made her turn around. She saw a tall boy (about as tall as Tybalt) with shaggy black curls staring into the water. He drew his hand into the small pouch he carried and drew out a large gold coin. Then, with her still watching, he threw it right into the water!

"That was a gold coin," she exclaimed.

The boy's bright blue eyes turned to her. He flashed a smile. "Yes it was."

Forgetting her manners for a moment she scolded him, "You shouldn't just throw big gold coin like that into a dirty fountain."

He laughed and Juliet remembered herself.

"Forgive me," she said shyly, "I forgot my manners."

"Think nothing of it," he smiled again then turned his attention to the toy peddler.

"Hmmm," he surveyed the selection carefully and turned back to her, "Perhaps you could help me."

"With what?"

"Well you see I'm out buying some gifts for some people," he indicated to the many packages in his arms.

"I see that."

"And I think I'm going to get my little brother something from this," he squinted at the peddler, "…person."

"That's nice of you."

"Yes, would u like to help me choose something?"

"Oh," Juliet said, surprised, "Yes, I would."

"Why thank you."

"How old is he," she asked getting down to business.

"Four months."

"Just a baby then? Ok lets see…"

Juliet looked over the selection carefully then pointed to a rattle.

"There that blue one, I think he would like that."

"And I think it's a perfect choice," the boy replied.

As he was buying the rattle she once again noticed the doll.

"What are you looking at," the boy asked.

"Oh nothing," she said quickly.

"Is it one of those dolls?"

"She was fawning over the one in the green dress earlier," the nosey peddler put in.

"Would you me to buy it for you," the boy asked kindly.

"What, oh no I couldn't-"

"But you helped me, you deserve a reward."

"No really. It's all right-"

But it was too late the boy was already buying the doll from the peddler. As he handed it to her she turned slightly shy.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

"My pleasure," he smiled down at her once again, "I have a lot of money to burn through this afternoon anyhow."

Juliet eyed the large pouch, "It certainly looks like it."

He chuckled and sat on the ledge, Juliet followed suite.

"Please take no offense but you look rather young to be in town all by yourself."

"I suppose I am, but my cousin is here. He just went off for a moment. He'll be back soon," she murmured as she smoothed the dolls dress.

"That's nice of him."

"Yes, he's the best cousin in the world," Juliet glowed when she said this.

The boy smiled, she was a cute little thing.

"So what's your name," he asked after a moment.

"Juliet," she answered absentmindedly, still playing with the doll, "And you?"

"Benvolio Montague."

Juliet froze. Slowly she looked back up at Benvolio, terror in her eyes.

"Are you all right," he asked, bewildered by her change in attitude.

Clumsily she slid of the ledge. She meant to back away but her feet didn't seem to want to move much.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

Benvolio also sat up, he approached her and she staggered back clutching the doll to her chest, breathing heavy.

Meanwhile, just down the street, Tybalt and his gang were walking towards the fountain. They were all talking animatedly about the apple fight they would have, said apples being held in their arms.

"We could've gotten more," a boy complained, "We'll run out faster with only this many."

"We've been gone almost fifteen minutes," Tybalt replied, "I told Juliet we'd be back in ten."

"I'm sure she's fine."

"Well I'm not taking any cha-,"Tybalt stopped in his tracks abruptly, the apples falling from his arms as he dropped them in shock.

"Tybalt?"

He didn't answer, his mind was too busy processing the sight he was seeing. There was little Juliet by the fountain, looking very scared. Then there was a tall boy approaching her as she stumbled back. Was that who he thought it was?

Yes.

"Montague," he growled before running forward.

Back at the fountain Benvolio was speaking to Juliet.

"Did I do something," he asked worriedly. She only took another step back, so he took one forward.

"Do you want me to go-"

"What the hell do you think you're doing," an angry voice yelled.

Whipping his head around Benvolio was horrified to see an extremely angry Tybalt Capulet charging him.

Benvolio only managed to get a squeaky "hey!" out before Tybalt roughly (_very_ roughly) rammed into him, making him fall back into the fountain.

Sputtering he resurfaced to see a ferocious Capulet staring back.

Tybalt was seeing red. At the time he couldn't explain why he was reacting particularly violently to this situation. He had caught Mercutio and Abram about to push Juliet in a stream and he had controlled himself after one punch. But this time…this time he wanted Montague blood.

His temper always had been unpredictable.

Scrambling over the ledge himself he approached Benvolio, who frantically stood up in the waist deep water.

"You _apologized_ for your friends trying to push her in that stream-"

Tybalt lunged for Benvolio. Benvolio sprang to the side to avoid him.

"-and now I catch you harassing her-"

He tried to grab Benvolio who once again dodged.

"I wasn't doing anything," Benvolio called as he desperately tried running away from the Capulet. The water slowed his movements and really just made a lot of splashing.

"Oh yes I'm sure you two were becoming the best of friends. That's obviously why she looked so scared when I came up!"

This time Tybalt tackled him. Both boys fell into the water, thrashing around with Benvolio trying to get away and Tybalt fighting to hold onto to him.

Eventually they came up sputtering for air. Tybalt had Benvolio by the collar of his shirt.

"Were do you Montagues get off," he hissed, "Do you honestly have nothing better to do with your pathetic lives than picking on Juliet?"

"I swear I wasn't hurting her," Benvolio said in a slightly high-pitched tone.

"Maybe a broken nose will keep you occupied for awhile," Tybalt growled.

Still holding on to him with one hand he drew back his fist.

Benvolio braced himself for the punch, but before Tybalt could bring his fist forward and into his face something called their attention.

"No Tybalt," Juliet screamed.

The boys turned to her. She was standing up on the ledge and for the first time the boys noticed the crowd that had gathered around the fountain.

"You there!"

Shoving apart the crowd a Watchman came to deal with the troublemakers.

"Both of you up and step away from the other," he barked.

They did as they were told.

"Now out of that fountain, go on home. Both of you, now!"

Once again they complied. Tybalt shot one last death glare at Benvolio before taking Juliet's hand at rushing off. His gang behind him.

The crowd left quickly now that the action was over. But a stunned Benvolio still stood there for some time. Dripping wet and staring dumbly in the direction Tybalt had stormed off.. Eventually he came to and began gathering his discarded things, muttering to himself about crazy Capulets. While he was doing this he noticed Juliet's doll, lying lonely and forgotten in the middle of the road.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that evening Juliet found Tybalt sitting alone in the garden. He had his head in his hands and didn't look up as she approached or when she sat by him on the stone bench.

"Tybalt," she said hesitantly.

"I'm sorry Juliet," his voice sounded strained.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"I broke my promise."

"How?"

Tybalt looked up and met her eyes.

"I told you I'd never let a Montague touch you again. Then I had to go and act like an idiot and leave you all alone so a Montague could come and try something on you again. God Juliet, I'm so sorry…"

His face had devastation written all over it, it broke Juliet's young heart.

She got up on her knees and threw her arms around his neck.

"You didn't break your promise. The boy didn't do anything to me. He came by the fountain after you left and he was dropping coins into the water. We talked and he asked me to help him pick out a present for his baby brother from this toy cart. I did and he ended up buying me a doll. I dropped it in the street though so I don't have it now. Then he told me his name and I just got scared. So he didn't do anything to me see?"

She had said this quickly, and all in one breath, trying desperately to make her cousin understand that she was ok. Anything to make him feel better again.

Tybalt was staring at her blankly.

"He…bought you a doll?"

She nodded vigorously, "Yes he did. Tybalt he wasn't anything like those boys by the stream. I'd say he was nice but he's a Montague so he can't be nice."

Looking up at the darkening sky Tybalt let out a long breath. Then looked back at Juliet.

"He didn't do anything that bothered you at all? You're perfectly fine?"

"Yes, better than fine."

He gave her a small smile, "I'm so glad."

Juliet relaxed, he was happy again. She grinned when she realized something.

"And you know what. You didn't even break your promise a little bit 'cause he never even touched me!"

She held her arms out wide, as though to prove it to him. Tybalt laughed lightly and she beamed.

"Still, I am sorry for leaving you all alone," he said, slightly more serious, "Next time that won't happen."

She shushed him, "Don't worry about it. Everything is fine."

With that she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders once again, softly stroking his dark hair with one hand.

Tybalt smiled and leaned into her gently, allowing his little cousin to do the comforting for once.

**WARNING LONG AUTHORS NOTE**

**A/N: Terribly sorry for the long time between updates, I feel really bad about that. But I kinda struggled with this chapter at first. Then about two days ago I started over from scratch and this whole thing just poured out of me. Weird huh?**

**Well I'm actually rather happy with the chapter. It turned out how I hoped if not how I expected. I rather liked the beginning of it. And I've been planning the ending of this chapter for a long time and I liked how it turned out too. **

**I think it's been too long since we've seen Romeo and Mercutio wouldn't you agree? So they'll be in the next chapter, not a big part but still in there. Next chapter shouldn't be too far off but don't take my word for it because you know how I can be with updates.**

**Here are some things to go over so you know the method to my madness.**

**All the OC's have Italian names. I've made sure of it. Also I've decided to make it so all of the Montague men have last names ending in o. Romeo, Benvolio, Stephano, Carlo etc. Ok I admit I pulled that out of my butt when I realized my OC's had o ending names but didn't they do that back then anyway? **

**Secondly I want people to know the children gangs will be made up of Montagues and Capulets. True, not all of them will be related to the family. Like Marcus and Mercutio (crap both have M names…). However, most are related to their respectful families somehow. They just won't be as close to the…what would you call it…head of the house? **

**Next. Imagine the characters however you want, I do that myself when I read stories. But if anyone wants to know I imagine most of them as younger versions of the people in the '68 movie. Look up the Benvolio in that if you were confused about my hair description for him.**

**Lastly I bet some people are going 'where's the friendship you were talking about?' But give it time and you'll see what happens.**

**And of course I want to thank my **_**awesome**_** reviewers;**

blue22434, discokiller, Maudey, DarkAlessa, Montague Disciple, BluePeople Angel-Wolf-Girl, Jasminny, and Kirai-Ninja.

**I love all of you so so so much! Every review I get makes me amazingly happy.**

**Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for taking time to even read it! If you would be so kind as to review I'll love you forever.**

**Love you all,**

**Nicole**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE!

_**AUTHORS NOTE!**_

**Holy eff I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for this long hiatus. I did **_**not**_** mean for this to happen I swear. I had the whole chapter planned out and I was excited to write it, heck I even started writing it! But then I became obsessed with stupid Gossip Girl and Harry Potter in July and abandoned this story!**

**Then I started high school at the end of August and things were sort of hectic and crap but just earlier this week I was thinking about this story and how I needed to hurry up and finish that chapter. But then I acquired a case of the swine so I didn't really get around to it (I'm all better by the way…if anyone cared which I doubt they did since they're probably furious at me.)**

**Mmk so the thing is that I had a good portion of the next chapter finished on my family PC but its acquired some retarded virus that won't even let the thing even start up, now I'm using this really old laptop and I only have the horrible rough draft of the first chapter saved on here. **

**But after realizing how very much I've neglected this story I am determined to start over and get the next chapter soon. PLEAE DON'T GIVE UP ON ME!**

**This authors note was basically just to let people know I haven't discontinued it or anything. In fact I have tomorrow off school so I may have one of my all day writing days.**

**Please stick with me, I'll promise to do my best.**

**Love,**

**Nicole**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't know who owns **_**Romeo and Juliet**_** but it's not me.**

Thursday morning dawned bright and clear over Verona. It had been six days after Benvolio and Tybalt's fountain stunt. It was also the day the boys would share their weekly fencing class. Benvolio was less than thrilled over this.

"Maybe you should just ditch," Romeo suggested.

Benvolio, Romeo, and Mercutio were gathered in Romeo's bedroom once again. His cousin was significantly healthier as he was able to sit up and color had returned to his cheeks. Yet his overprotective mother still wouldn't let him out of his room for more than a couple hours.

"No, I've got no place to hide out," was Benvolio's reply.

Romeo shrugged, "Well that was my only idea."

The boys were trying (keyword: trying) to figure out a way for Benvolio to avoid another confrontation with Tybalt.

"Fake sick," Mercutio mumbled from the foot of Romeo's bed. Mercutio had been unusually quiet this morning while he huddled over some paper, occasionally scribbling something down on it.

"I'd feel guilty for wasting my father's money," Benvolio countered.

"Well, maybe you just go," Romeo said simply.

"And have Tybalt rip me to pieces? I think not."

"You know Benvolio," Mercutio spoke up again, "I think you're scared."

"Of what, Tybalt?" Benvolio chuckled humorlessly, "I'm not scared…exactly. I'd just rather not be slaughtered.

"No you're scared of Tybalt," Mercutio insisted, finally raising his head from the parchment to glare at Benvolio, "and that's pathetic."

"I'm not _scared_," Benvolio insisted, starting to get slightly flustered.

"Then why won't you go to fencing?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because! Ugh stop badgering me," Benvolio scowled and turned away stubbornly.

"You know my father says that when you don't confront a bully it just gives them more power," Romeo added.

"Exactly," Mercutio smiled victoriously, "The more you avoid Tybalt, the more power he'll hold over you. You need to stand up to the bully Benvolio!"

"Oh you're one to talk about bullies," Benvolio snapped, "It was _you_ who bulled the little Capulet girl in the first place. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be in this mess."

Mercutio waved off the offending comment as he so often did and continued his speech, "You're the one who was so upset about me, what was it Romeo? 'Ruining the Montague name.' But how do you think this situation makes you look? Hmmmmm? Hiding away from a single Capulet. All of Verona will think the Montagues are a bunch of cowards."

"Mercutio," Romeo snapped, angered by the reference to his family being cowards.

"Don't get mad at me Romeo. Get mad at your cousin, he's the one who's going to give your family this reputation.

Benvolio growled, damn Mercutio and his convincing speeches. Now he was starting to see himself as a coward too.

"Well…" Romeo got confused on what to say. After a moment he shrugged and looked at Benvolio who also shrugged and looked at Mercutio, who seemed to have decided he was finished with them as he was back to looking at his parchment.

Romeo sighed heavily and looked up at Benvolio with sad eyes, "You better get to your fencing class. It starts soon."

Benvolio nodded reluctantly and stood to go. But right before he was about to walk out the doorway he paused and back at Mercutio curiously.

"You know I'm surprised, Mercutio. I thought that you would have some big elaborate scheme to get me out of this."

"Normally that would be true," the younger boy admitted, "But I already have a big elaborate scheme that's calling my attention."

Benvolio quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? And it would be…?"

"He's busting me out today," Romeo informed solemnly and Mercutio nodded his affirmation.

His eyes flicker between the younger boys before he shakes his head and groans.

"You know your mother's going to be furious when she finds you," he tells Romeo.

"At least I'll have had a few moments of freedom," the boy cried passionately, raising his fist into the air.

"You'll have those free moments only if this plan goes perfectly," Mercutio told Romeo sternly.

"And you," he turned to Benvolio, "are going to be late to your fencing class if you don't hurry up."

**A/N: Eh what can I say, I'm an idiot. This was supposed to be a longer chapter but I cut into two because I knew I needed to update so I wouldn't abandon this story.**

**So here's a little something to wet my readers appetite :)**

**Next chapter will be up soon, I'll give myself a deadline to have it finished so hopefully it won't be another six months between updates.**

**I love all my readers but I especially love my reviewers. So a giant THANKS to-**

Jasminny, blue22434, discokiller, milou8, .Energy, Maudey, darkalessa, Highqueen Julietta, slimmmeiske2, Sarastro the Queen o the Night, Aurora Blackwood, tinkerbell;] and Smile-I'mTheEndOfAllThatYouSee.

**You guys are the reason I keep writing. This ones for you.**


End file.
